Axe
An Axe is a weapon available in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, Fable Anniversary and Fable II. Fable "A popular hand weapon among the people of Knothole Glade, the hand axe can be used in combat and also as a tool" - Excerpt from Iron Axe Description These are the Axes and their information from Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Iron Axe Gold Value: 125 Augment Slots: None Damage: 30 Class: Light Description: "A popular hand weapon among the people of Knothole Glade, the hand axe can be used in combat and also as a tool - something that has made it a favourite with wandering Heroes of a more practical nature." Obtained From *Bowerstone South: Purchased from merchant Steel Axe Gold Value: 375 Augment Slots: One Damage: 38 Class: Light Description: "This shows evidence of the Knothole Glade design in the knot-work patterns that twist geometrically up and down its head. Such designs mark this out as being above common warriors." Obtained From: *Heroes' Guild: Purchased from merchant Obsidian Axe Master Axe Gold Value: 17438 Augment Slots: Three Damage: 112 Class: Light Description: "This axe is quite different in design to its lesser cousins, reflecting its ancient origins. Gone is the knot-work and traditional tribal patterns, replaced with the unbreakable metal, jewels and worked form of the Old Kingdom. In comparison to the other weapons from that era, however, these axes are often scarred and scratched. Some believe they were used during some titanic and now forgotten battle." Obtained From: *Bowerstone South: Purchased from blacksmith. Ronok the Axe Gold Value: 36750 Augment Slots: Sharpening Augmentation, Silver Augmentation Damage: 165 Class: Light Description: "Axes have short, brutal lives. But Ronok has survived centuries of combat, and is still as sharp as the day it was forged by the Old Kingdom foresters." Fable II Rusty Axe This rudimentary weapon only just qualifies as an axe. Probably cobbled together by Hobbes using a piece of wood and a filed-down piece of machinery, it may be slow, but its jagged edges will leave some ugly wounds behind. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 25.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 300 Gold Iron Axe Here's a basic, but sturdy weapon. It was traditionally the weapon of choice of the wild warriors of ancient Brightwood. It may be slow, but it can deliver a hefty bit of damage. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 37.5 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 1,200 Gold Steel Axe A nicely crafted battleaxe. Don't be fooled by the patterns engraved into the steel. It specializes in dismemberments, decapitations and other slight injuries. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 66.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 4,800 Gold Master Axe This devastating battle axe was the favored weapon of the elite guard of Lord Onish, ruler of northern Samarkand a thousand years ago. Despite their age, they are as sharp as any axe forged by a modern master blacksmith. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 99.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 19,200 Gold The Chopper The Chopper is a legendary weapon in Fable II, it belonged to Mad-dog 'The Strangler' McGraw who left it as a reward for anyone who could beat his scores in The Crucible. It is awarded to the player after completing a perfect score in each of the 8 rounds of The Crucible, excluding completing it for the main story. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 86.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 16,200 Gold Axe of Disharmony Originally built by Gordon, Knothole Island's foremost inventor, as an instrument to make a completely new and unique kind of music, it soon proved more useful as a weapon. Its "Whack to the Head in E Minor" is particularly effective. Stats :Star Rating: :Damage: 99.0 :Damage Type: Cutting :Attack Speed: Slow :Base Value: 20,200 Gold Category:Fable Weapons Category:Fable II Weapons